


Time Capsule

by GnomePower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomePower/pseuds/GnomePower
Summary: Kenma goes through easy breakup right before moving into his college dorms because of that he locks himself away. After weeks of not attending classes, people start to worry, including his roommate, Kuroo Tetsuro.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Time Capsule

The room had cardboard boxes scattered around it, filled with clothes and others necessities. Along with the boxes, were piles of clothes and rubbish and in the middle of the mess was Kenma who was looking through the stuff in his closet. While packing he came across a tin which had ''Time Capsul" messilly drawn on the top and was now looking at it. Although he did not remember ever putting that up there, he deduced that it had been up there for about 10 years by looking at the state of the metal cylinder.

His suspicions were confirmed when he opened it, a familiar aroma of his mother's old perfume flew out and spread around the room. She later used that perfume when he was a child so the dates added up. Kenma turned the lid upside down to read what it said. In a different, slightly more neat, handwriting it read:

"Only open after 5 years >:( " 

He chuckled at the amount of time that had passed.

Kenma then turned his attention back to the main structure. There was a cloth covering up the the inside which he simply lifted. Apon taking it off, he inspected the container, scared to touch anything because who knew what his younger self could've put in there?? From the outside there seemed to be: a picture frame, a letter, some small charms and a-

"Kozume!" His mother yelled out, before entering his room and stating that they'd be leaving soon. She questioned Kenma on what the tin was but he simply shrugged in response. And with that, she left the room.

Knowing he had little time left Kenma closed the tin, and shoved it back in his closet. Then he swiftly stood up, grabbed a box and his car keys to finish packing. Once all the boxes were in his car, Kenma said goodbye to his parents and drove off to his college dormitory. On the way he stopped at his partner's house, since he'd only be able to visit every once in a while.

Before stepping out of the car, his instinct told him to check his phone, so he checks it.

*

One new message from "My Beloved ♥️":

"Baby! I love you and I wish you luck at college but I can't say bye in person since my work held me back. Srry 😞"

Disappointed Kenma wrote back.

"Aww it's ok! I'll visit you soon!! ♥️😊" 

Sad that he'd driven off coarse for nothing, Kenma went back to driving. It was going to take a while since the college was an hour away. Kenma groaned at the thought if it but the sooner he started the sooner he would arrive and be able to sleep. 

Since it was his last day at home, Kenma was forced to wake up early in order to properly pack and say goodbye to everyone and now he just wanted to sleep.

After what seemed like forever, he was in his room in his shared dorm. The registration and parking process took longer than actually driving there but now all he had to do was take the remaining two boxes out the car. The nice people at registration helped his the the other ones. Kenma was laying face first on his mattress when he heard a knock on the door.

He sighed. Not a moment of peace he thought.

"Come in" he said in a monotone voice. As the door created open the saw a tall black haired man standing in the doorway. He was muscular (especially in comparison to Kenma) and was wearing a flimsy tank top which highlighted his arms. Kenma nearly started to drool until he remained himself of his partner. He then looked up at the man's face, he had half his hair up and the other head down.

"Hi I'm Kuroo Tetsurou and I'm your roommate for this year" the man said while smiling. It took Kenma a second to stutter out "Kenma Kozume" while smiling weakly. The taller man looked him up and down while leaning on the door frame "I see your not the most social of people" he chuckled. In response Kenma just rolled his eyes. 

"Wow, I've know you for what? Two minutes and your already giving me sas" Kuroo continued. At this point Kenma was just staring at the taller's sharp jawline and pretty face. "Anyways! Need help unpacking? Or bringing stuff up?" He said.

"No, not really" The dyed blonde answered.

"I'm pretty strong, I can carry them" He carried on.

"I have two boxes in my car but I'll be fine on my own" Kenma yawned.

"Ehh suit yourself" Kuroo said, finally giving up.

After the interaction, he left and Kenma just went to bed deciding to unpack the next day since it was a Saturday. He considered considered showering or even changing clothes but in the end he decided that it was too much work. Like that, he doused off.

He was woken up the next day by some screaming outside the window. A quiet groan left his lips as he stood up, looking through the boxes for some fresh clothes. He changed and looked at his phone. To Kenma's suprise, it was already noon and Kuroo had most likely left. He quickly went to text his partner:

"Goodmorning babe!♥️"

He waited a while to see is they would answer, but alas nothing. His day continued, he bring up the remaining two boxes and started unpacking. By 1 o'clock, his PC was setup and his clothes clothes nearly all in his closet. 

By 2 o'clock, everything was unpacked exept a singular box. He was considering having a small snack break but a loud noise stopped his thought process. The jumped slightly at the noise but within a few seconds built up the courage to check it out. As Kenma opened his door he heard someone scream:

"Kuroo! Bro! It's an emergency!!"

Kenma blinked at the cause of the noise. It was a tall man with black and white hair who was jumping around the place looking for Kenma's roommate. 

"U-umm.. Who are you?" Kenma asked the man.

"Oh shit, I forgot he got a roommate!" He mumbled to himself. Then tu rug need to Kenma and introduced himself "Bokuto Kotarou, I'm Kuroo's friend"

"He went out this morning" the younger man said unimpressed.

Bokuto quickly apologized and left the dorm while Kenma went back to unpacking. His eyes widened as he saw what was in the last box.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no head cannon about Kenma's sexuality so he got a non binary partner. Also cliffhanger!


End file.
